


the pull of gravity

by thespacenico



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: .... unless?, Canon Divergence, Post-Canon, Post-War, Queen Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespacenico/pseuds/thespacenico
Summary: “At this rate, you’ll be in charge of the whole planet within the next phoeb or so,” Shiro adds, eyes glittering with something that looks a lot like pride.“Queen Allura,” Lance echoes the sentiment, grinning as he bows dramatically with the half of his body that isn’t propped against Shiro. “Man, that’s gonna take some getting used to. Has a nice ring to it, though.”Yes, it has a nice ring to it. And yet… (and yet.)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	the pull of gravity

**Author's Note:**

> written for the stardust + spirits zine

When Allura steps out of a battered and beaten spacecraft and into the rippling green grass of Altea for the first time in ten thousand years, she falls to her knees and she weeps. 

The war is over. Haggar is dead. The universe is safe. And Altea— _ home— _ is restored.

Allura is home.

Coran sinks down at her side and lays a trembling hand on her back, eyes glossed over with unshed tears as they take in the scene before them: a scene of clear blue skies extending as far as the eye can see, of grassy meadows dotted with juniberries that roll skyward and disappear beyond the horizon, of distant mountains that rise and fall with the planet’s suns and moons.

They say that home is where the heart is. Allura had almost forgotten what it feels like to be home.

And yet…  _ and yet. _

The reconstruction of Altea’s new kingdom begins almost immediately, and life goes on.

Sometimes, Shiro and Lance travel together from the Garrison when they have spare time.

Lance’s hugs remind Allura of Blue. That’s what she thinks the next time they see each other, after he stumbles into the throne room of the castle with an excited grin and a playful gleam in his eyes.

Allura laughs as he sweeps her off her feet, twirling her around once before gently lowering her back to the ground, arms wound tightly around her back. His smile is brighter, these days. It suits him. 

“It’s good to see you, Princess,” he murmurs.

“From the looks of this place, I’d say we won’t be calling her that for much longer.” 

The familiar voice of Voltron’s former leader pulls Lance and Allura out of their embrace, both turning to see Shiro not far behind, eyes crinkled and smiling warmly. 

“Shiro,” Allura greets him, unable to resist a smile of her own. “It’s so wonderful to see you both.” 

“Likewise, Princess,” Shiro chuckles, hugging her just as tightly while Lance grumbles something about how come Shiro gets to call her ‘Princess.’ 

Allura feels warm all over when she gets to take a step back and look at them both properly, always glad to see all the ways they’ve changed and stayed the same.

“The castle looks  _ incredible,”  _ Lance is saying, neck craned to survey the towering structures and intricate detailing of the throne room. “I can’t believe it’s almost finished.”

Allura follows his gaze, folding her hands together. “Yes, well. Coran has been working tirelessly to ensure that the process is running smoothly.”

Lance drapes an arm over Shiro’s good shoulder and leans against it, despite the substantial height difference. “What about you? Give yourself some credit, you’re technically the one in charge of all this.”

“At this rate, you’ll be in charge of the whole planet within the next phoeb or so,” Shiro adds, eyes glittering with something that looks a lot like pride.

“Queen Allura,” Lance echoes the sentiment, grinning as he bows dramatically with the half of his body that isn’t propped against Shiro. “Man, that’s gonna take some getting used to. Has a nice ring to it, though.”

Yes, it has a nice ring to it. And yet… ( _ and yet.) _

Maybe Allura was supposed to say something in response, like  _ thank you,  _ or  _ I think so, too.  _ Or maybe the smile that she offers doesn’t quite reach her eyes like she hoped it would, because Shiro’s and Lance’s cheerful, teasing expressions falter, and Shiro’s brow creases with concern. 

“Allura?”

She can’t quite meet their gaze, although that doesn’t really matter when Lance seems to figure it out all on his own, considering the look on his face. His arm slips from Shiro’s shoulder and back down to his side, and Allura is reminded once more that there’s much more to him than meets the eye. 

“You’re not staying,” he says softly. “Are you?” 

Allura lowers her gaze to the floor. Her chest feels tight like there’s a weight against it that she’s not sure how to deal with but she thinks she understands the source of. “I—” she begins, and falters just as quickly. “I  _ can’t. _ Now now. Not when there are so many planets still suffering from the aftereffects of the Galra Empire’s rule.” 

She doesn’t have to see them to feel Shiro and Lance’s gazes on her, frozen and puzzled and heavy with something she’s almost afraid to name. It’s why she’s kept this a secret for so long, why she’s avoided stepping completely into her role as the new queen of Altea; because she’s not ready. Not yet. 

Lance recovers first from the silence, reaching out to touch Allura’s arm with light fingers, voice gentle. “It’s not your job to save everyone, Allura,” he says quietly. “That’s too big a job for anyone to handle on their own. Even Voltron has to be made up of five people, and none of us ever would have known what we were doing without you and Coran. 

“Plus—” He waves one hand overhead, narrowly missing Shiro’s face in the process. “—there are already loads of people out there doing what they can to help out. I mean, look at Keith! And the rest of the Blade, and Matt’s rebel group—”

“I’m well aware of those efforts, Lance,” Allura sighs, feeling a bit guilty for the way that Lance’s face falls and his arm drops back down to his side. “And I am grateful for them, truly. But it’s more than that, it’s—I’m fortunate enough that after all this time I had the chance to return to my home, and you to yours.” Understanding dawns in Lance’s eyes as she lifts her gaze once more to fix it on him, steady and unwavering. “It’s only fair that I help make it possible for others to return to theirs.”

Even as she says it, she knows that it’s true. She feels it so deeply, right down to the core of her very being, of everything that makes her who she is; the weight of that conviction is so heavy, and yet something that she is more than willing to bear. Because the war may be over, but its repercussions are far from over, and she refuses to stand aside when others still need her.

Shiro, who Allura is only just now realizing has been oddly quiet, steps forward to close some of the distance between them and places a careful hand on her shoulder. “Does Coran know?” he asks gently.

Allura’s gaze falls back to the floor almost immediately, desperate to hide the tears already threatening to spill down her cheeks. “I—” They all ignore the way that her voice falters, giving way to the unseen part of her that feels alone and unsure and  _ afraid.  _ “I haven’t—I don’t know what he’d think of me if he knew—” 

“Allura…” Lance says softly, and it’s so calm and kind, and full of understanding that Allura can’t help but give in to the tears in her eyes, blinking them away as Shiro’s hand leaves her shoulder and Lance pulls her forward into his chest. “Coran knows you better than any of us,” he murmurs. “He’ll understand. You know he will.”

“I know,” she whispers, pressing her face into the collar of his jacket. “I know, I’m just—”

“Of course his opinion means a lot to you,” Shiro supplies, as Lance pulls away but keeps one arm wrapped securely around Allura’s shoulders. “But Lance is right. Coran will support you, whatever you choose.” 

“So will we,” Lance adds quickly, at which Allura chuckles and he smiles, satisfied. “But we’re really gonna miss you, ‘Lura.” 

She smiles back, wiping underneath her eyes. “I’ll come to visit.” 

“You’d better,” Shiro teases, drawing laughter out of both Lance and Allura as he traps them both in one big hug, cheeks squished together, everything feeling warm and bright in the comfort of company. 

In the comfort of home.

。·:*:·ﾟ★。·:*:·ﾟ☆

It still feels strange sometimes, to sit in the same meadow and gaze up at the same stars that remind her so much of her childhood and all she has lost, and yet all she has gained. Stranger still, that now she must remind herself that it is real, rather than just the projection of a memory file stored within the Castle.

She’s not used to staring up at the stars until she sees them on the backs of her eyelids, only for them to be just where they had been when she opens her eyes again. She’s not used to brushing her fingers through the grass and picking juniberries, all of it beautiful and alive and  _ real. _

(Altea is home. And yet…)

“Late night, Princess?” 

There’s something grounding about the sound of Coran’s voice as he comes to sit down beside her, something familiar and altogether comforting. Her gaze doesn’t waver, even as his hand settles on her shoulder. Not to push, but to steady. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, eyes fluttering. 

“I needed the fresh air.” 

It’s enough. Coran says nothing more, but it’s the kind of silence that understands. 

How long that’ll last, she’s afraid to find out. 

Allura closes her eyes, and breathes. 

This is a conversation that’s been a long time coming; a storm looming on the horizon, steadily growing and ready to break at any moment. It makes the silence feel so heavy, and so strained that she can’t bear to let it continue for very long, not when her heart is begging for her to speak out on its behalf.

Even thinking about it makes tears spring to her eyes without warning. She does her best to fight them back and tries desperately to keep herself steady. 

Maybe she would have done this sooner, if she had known how.

“Coran,” she starts quietly, and then stops, already feeling breathless from the weight of her confession. Her fingers pull restlessly at the fabric of her gown. “There’s something—”

“I won’t stop you.” 

It’s so completely and utterly the opposite of everything Allura had envisioned up to this moment that it shocks her right out of her thoughts. Her eyes snap open, and she immediately lowers her gaze to find Coran watching her, mouth turned up into a kind, knowing smile, eyes gentle. She’s too puzzled now to find words, suddenly left feeling as if the universe itself has come to a complete standstill.

“You…” She blinks, thrown off balance. “What?” 

Coran’s expression softens impossibly, the deca-phoebs of laugh lines crinkling around his eyes which have evidently seen right through her, and her heart  _ aches.  _ He reaches out to wipe away a tear she hadn’t even realized had fallen. 

“I see the way you look at the stars, Princess,” he says softly. Then he smiles again, quiet and bittersweet. “The way you used to look at Altea. At home.”

Before she can stop herself, Allura is flinging herself into Coran’s arms, pressing her face into his shoulder to subdue her tears as he reciprocates without hesitation. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, voice wavering, heart threatening to burst. “I don’t want to leave you, Coran, but—” 

“Don’t apologize,” Coran murmurs. “I’m not going to stand in the way of your happiness.” 

Allura’s breath trembles. “I don’t want to let you down.” 

Coran chuckles, as if the thought alone is ridiculous. “You never have,” he says assuringly, fingers smoothing through her hair. “I’m proud of you, Allura. I always will be.” 

That’s all it takes, for everything to finally fall into place. Allura closes her eyes once more, and sighs. “Thank you, Coran,” she breathes. 

And it’s enough. 

Coran says nothing more, but it’s the kind of silence that speaks volumes.

“Perhaps I can come to visit,” Coran hums after a while, when the stars are brighter and the sky has grown deeper. “When everything here is said and done.” 

Despite everything, Allura smiles at him, warm and genuine, because she knows that he means it. “I would like that,” she says honestly.

She knows, because she means it too.

_ (And yet, her heart belongs among the stars. There, she is home.) _

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.thespacenico.tumblr.com)!  
[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/thespacenico/)!  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/thespacenico)!  



End file.
